Class 2-A (OHA)
年 組|romaji = Ni-nen Ei-gumi|leader = Miranda Amastacia (Class Representative) Aiko Kowareta (Vice-Class Representative)}}'Class 2-A '( 年 組 Ni-nen Ei-gumi) is one of the homeroom classes in U.A.'s Hero Department. It is a second year class, meaning that each member of the classroom has had some time to train as heroes. The main characters of the Fanon storyline, Our Hero Academia, are all in this class. Description As a second year class, Class 2-A has had some time to train as heroes, having undergone the same school trips and their own iteration of the Sports Festival during their time as first years. As such, they are overall considered superior to first year students, but generally inferior to third year students. Class 2-A is also notable for having one of the few students to have ever been transferred into the hero course from general studies, Zenji Kaisei, a testament to the current skill level and intelligence that class 2-A possesses. Despite a few snags, the class sees the members as an extended family of sorts, and all care for each other's well-being. Teachers Students Former Students Student Information Height Ranked from tallest to shortest * Jack Daniels 190cm/6'3" * Dante Shimamura 188cm/6'2" * Kinzoku Kusari 188cm/6'2" * Tali Shimamura 185cm/6'1" * Izanagi Kiyoshi 185cm/6'1" * Rei English 185cm/6'1" * Ryuji Adachi 186cm/6'1" * Mickey Tutone 183cm/6' * Leonid Petrov 181cm/5'11" * Zenji Kaisei 178cm/5'10" * Jikan Yameru 175cm/5'9" * Jirou Tezuka 172cm/5'8" * Akira Wareashi 172cm/5'8" * Aiko Kowareta 172 cm/5'8" * Midori Crane 172 cm/5'8" * Joho Gijutsu 170cm/5'7" * Griselle Hideaki 168cm/5'6" * Isabella Flynn 168cm/5'6" * Saori Yamamoto 165cm/5'5" * Miranda Amastacia 157/5'2" Birthdays Ranked from oldest to youngest * Jack Daniels : April 8 * Tali Shimamura : December 23 * Miranda Amastacia : April 19 * Aiko Kowareta : June 14 * Mickey Tutone : June 17 * Rei English : July 1 * Midori Crane : August 1 * Akira Wareashi : September 8 * Leonid PetrovLeonid Petrov: November 2 * Zenji Kaisei : November 11 * Kinzoku Kusari : November 24 * Griselle Hideaki : December 9 * Saori Yamamoto : December 13 * Dante Shimamura : December 31 * Izanagi Kiyoshi : February 24 * Ryuji Adachi : March 8 * Joho Gijutsu : March 13 * Isabella Flynn : March 17 * Jirou Tezuka : March 23 * Jikan Yameru : April 28 Quirk Apprehension Test Rankings # Tali Shimamura # Jirou Tezuka # Saori Yamamoto # Joho Gijutsu # Akira Wareashi # Ryuji Adachi # Kinzoku Kusari # Dante Shimamura # Zenji Kaisei # Mickey Tutone # Jack Daniels # Katsuro Kairi # Isabella Flynn # Aiko Kowareta # Rei English # Izanagi Kiyoshi # Miranda Amastacia # Ava Rizal # Griselle Hideaki # Midori Crane Trivia * Anyone that wishes to have a character join this class should just notify Dwarf, although the maximum is two characters per user. ** Currently the class is full, but positions can become available in the event of someone dropping out. * Anyone can also make a teacher for Class 2-A, but they can only make one. This will not count towards the two student limit. Category:Hero Class Category:Classes Category:U.A. Classes Category:Class 2-A Category:Black Dwarf Star Category:Students Category:U.A. Students